Knight of the Vial
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: A newcomer earns his place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Well**, **here's my first story; I hope it's satisfactory.

My sincerest apologies to **elecktrum **for forgetting to credit her. The characters of Kanell, Celer, Xati, Brickit, Meep, Neville, and Lord Maturin of Terebinthia are all hers, and hers alone. She has graciously allowed me to borrow them, and the Blue River Smithy. I promise to return them undamaged!

Jaer, Jaerin, Rein, and Ariella belong to **Thalion King's Daughter**.

My sincerest thanks to them both for their help and kindness. **  
><strong>

_Knight of the Vial_

Chapter One

As the sun began to show signs of fading behind the horizon, I was making my way through Narnia, headed for Cair Paravel. I was moving Southwards, towards the Blue River Smithy. According to my map, the river was around a half hour's ride from where I sat upon my horse, Arod. I looked down at him, faithful friend through many miles of travel, and patted his neck. "Come on old boy. We're nearly there."

Thirty minutes later, I breathed deeply in joy and relief. I stared across the river; around a hundred yards away from where I stood, there was a smithy. It looked rather picturesque from where I was, with smoke billowing from all its chimneys. In the space of a few moments, Arod and I had splashed across the ford, and ridden up to a Black Dwarf, who was sitting on a stump, smoking his pipe.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" The dwarf stared at me, his eyes roaming back and forth. Finally, he spoke. "I am Brickit, Chief Smith. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Martin. I hear you make the best swords in Narnia." Brickit chuckled. "You heard right, Master Martin. Speak your business if you please."

"I was hoping that you could fit a new blade to this hilt." With these words, I drew forth the sword-hilt that hung from my hip, and handed it to him.

The dwarf eyed it curiously, and said "Aye, I can, provided you can pay." "I can." "Then your sword will be ready tomorrow morning. Will you sup with us tonight?"

Being very hungry, I readily accepted his offer. I regretted it as soon as I drank the grainy brew they called "beer".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, I awoke, dressed, and stepped outside. The day was bright and cold. Autumn was in full swing. I looked about at the lovely red and yellow and orange foliage, and saw twenty or thirty dwarf children running about, cheering, jumping in piled leaves, and enjoying the pleasures of the season, while older dwarfs busied themselves running coal to the furnaces, fetching steel to be shaped, or getting wire to make jewelry.

As I was caught up in my observations, a dwarf came up behind me and tapped me on the leg. "Hello there, human. Brickit wants to see you. He's over at the meeting table with the Smiths."

You see, with Narnian dwarfs, anything they make has to meet the approval of the Smiths before it can leave the smithy. Dwarfs refuse to have anything even remotely shoddy released under their names.

I thanked the dwarf, and hurried towards the meeting table, trying to keep from bumping into the busy dwarfs along the way. Brickit stepped forward and said, "This sword is as fine work as was ever made in this smithy. Its met the approval of the Smiths, and you may have it." With this, he handed me the sword. I examined it in awe. The blade was utterly flawless, and shone in the sunlight. The hilt had been re-wrapped in supple black leather, and the sword was perfectly balanced.

Struck speechless, I managed to stammer out, "Thank you. It's beautiful." Brickit smiled. "Now Martin, what do you intend to do with this sword?" "I intend to become a knight." The dwarf stared at me for a few moments, and then said, "Good luck! I hope Spawn and Nancy aren't jealous of that blade."

After a moment's pause, I said, "Thank you Brickit. You have been a kind host. What do I owe you in payment?" Brickit replied, "Five Gold Lions, or the equivalent in solid metal." I sheathed my sword, walked to my saddle-bags, and drew out ten Calormene Crescents. "I originally hail from Terebinthia, where my father is a merchant. We have much trade with Calormene sailors -more than we like, in fact. Will you accept these?"

Brickit examined them, bit them, and shook my hand. "Done!" I saddled Arod, bid the dwarfs farewell, and made Eastward, towards the coast. From there, I headed South. After three days light riding, as I topped a slight ridge, I got my first glimpse of Cair Paravel. It sat on the edge of the Eastern Sea, right where the Great River joins the waters, glistening like a jewel.

From the wall there flew four banners rippling in the wind. Each of them plain, save for a rampant lion in the middle. One, King Peter's, was royal purple with a golden lion. One, Queen Susan's, was forest green with a red lion. One, King Edmund's, was crimson with a silver lion. And the last, Queen Lucy's, was blue with a yellow lion.

I rode up to the gates, and was challenged by a faun. "Who goes?" "One who would serve their Majesties." As I spoke, a man, not much older than myself, stepped up beside the faun. The two whispered for a few moments, and then the man called out. "Enter, and show yourself to me."

I dismounted, and lead Arod through the gate. As I did so, the young man strode forward. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He extended his hand in welcome. "I am Jaer Peridanson. Welcome to the Cair."

"I am Martin, son of Matthias of Terebinthia. I come to serve their Majesties, if they'll have me."

"Come. The Four are in the throne room."

I handed Arod's reins to a faun who came forward and lead him off to the stables. Jaer lead me through the many hallways, passages and staircases of the palace, weaving his way through the busy attendants. He stopped before a great doorway and spoke to an attendant who disappeared inside. A moment later the attendant (a nyad, who seemed rather too flirtatious for her own good) reappeared and nodded to Jaer, who looked at me and said, "They're ready for you. Shall I come along?" "I would be most grateful."

As we entered, the chamberlain (a Hyena of all Creatures) announced us. "Sir Jaer Courage Farsight Peridanson, and Martin, son of Matthias of Terebinthia." As we strode forward, I glanced about the room. Magnificent it was, decorated with lovely tapestries, and with many windows to let in the sea breezes and sunshine. At the far end of the room sat four thrones, and upon them, two Kings and two Queens. The first King was tall, with broad shoulders and blonde hair. "_That must be High King Peter_," I thought. On the High King's left sat the first Queen. She was lovely, with raven black hair that fell past her waist. "_And there, next to him, that is Queen Susan._" To her left was the second King. He had black hair, and was tall like his brother, but of slighter build, and his face was more reserved than the High King's. "_That'd be King Edmund._" To King Edmund's left was the second Queen. She was even lovelier, to my mind, than Queen Susan. She had reddish-brown hair almost longer than her sister's, and her face was happy and kind. "_Queen Lucy."_

A few feet from the thrones we stopped and knelt before the Four. King Peter asked, "What is your business, Martin, son of Matthias?" I swallowed nervously, and answered, "I come bearing documents from my Lord Maturin of Terebinthia, requesting that you would accept me into your service." With these words, I pulled a scroll out of a pouch on my belt, and handed it to the High King.

He read it and handed it to Queen Susan, who passed it to King Edmund. A few moments later King Edmund looked up from the scroll. "Lord Maturin declares you are the finest swordsman in Terebinthia." I blushed at this. "He exaggerates, your majesty." "He also says you wish to become a knight of Narnia. Is that so?" "Yes, King Edmund, that is so."

King Edmund leaned over to Queen Susan, and whispered something I couldn't understand. She, in turn, related this to King Peter, who after a brief pause, said, "Very well, Master Martin. Choose which of us you would serve." I was puzzled by this. Jaer saw this, and whispered, "Either join the Order of the Lion, the Order of the Table, the Order of the Horn, or the Order of the Vial."

I thought for a moment, and then drew my sword, and knelt, with the hilt outwards, before Queen Lucy. She took it, and tapped my shoulders saying, "Arise Sir Martin of the Most Noble Order of the Vial."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I've never heard of someone being knighted simply for asking. Their Majesties must have seen something in you that they liked to bestow an honour such as that. Not to mention being temporarily appointed to Queen Lucy's bodyguard."

After our audience with the Four, Jaer had invited me to supper with him, his brother Jaerin, and his wife Ariella. The food was wonderful. Venison, meat pies, seafood, fish, dried fruit, beer, wine, tea and water were all within easy reach.

Jaerin was a blonde-haired mischievous rascal, who loved to tease his elder brother. Ariella was a kind, gentle woman, who had lost her sight the year before. They were staying in the Cair while renovations were completed on their home, near Beaver's Dam.

I looked at Jaer. "I don't know. It may not be the fact that they like me so much as the fact that Lord Maturin asked it of them. As you say, I have done nothing, as yet, to prove myself to anyone here. How had I best go about it?"

"You could train with us," Jaerin managed to say through a mouthful of of roast salmon. Ariella elbowed her brother-in-law in the ribs as Jaer continued, "Yes, we train with King Peter and King Edmund. You can show your prowess with that sword of yours. By the way, that sword intrigues me. How did you come by it?"

"The blade is dwarf-make, from the Blue River Smithy. The hilt was given to me by my father. Its been a family heirloom for generations. Legend has it that on his way home from the Lone Islands, King Gale's ship was blown aground on Terebinthia, and that he remained there some weeks for repairs.

During this sojourn, one of his companions, a knight called Barin fell in love with a woman of Terebinthia, and once their ship was ready to sail, Barin asked King Gale that he might remain with her.

The King agreed to this request, and gave Barin his sword in token of his friendship. The blade was broken soon thereafter when Barin joined a group of local fishermen and sailors in repulsing a pirate attack.

Since there were no smiths in Terebinthia who could equal the blade, Barin decided to leave the hilt as it was until it could be remade by dwarfs. I am descended from Barin. It is only fitting that a king's sword should now serve Narnia's greatest monarchs."

The trio blinked. "Nice tale that," Jaerin said, "You'll probably have to tell it more times than you care to." I smiled. "If that's the worst of my difficulties here, I'll be very glad indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jaer, you either think I'm stupid or mad, though currently I'm not sure which."

The morning after our meal, we went to the armoury, and found a spare suit of armour that I could use 'til I had one made. While waiting for their majesties to arrive, we'd done some warm-ups with Captain Celer, a faun whose skill with a blade was a marvel to see. I'd nearly beaten him, and he was, thankfully, a gracious victor.

My duel with the expert Faun was child's play compared to what the Brothers Peridanson expected of me now. A centaur, one of Narnia's Swordmasters in fact, was my new challenger. Sir Kanell was at least four feet taller than me, and I stand six-foot-three. On his flank he carried a sword the size of a small sapling.

"Come, come, Sir Martin, this is a training session. I won't harm you. At least, not permanently." With this the centaur cuffed me on the back of my head, (King Edmund later explained this was a sign of affection. I must say, I never thought headaches very condusive to friendship.) pushed me into the training ground, and charged at me.

I rolled out of the way, and spun around, ready for his next attack. As he wheeled at me again, I dropped to one knee, raised my shield above my head, and slashed at his greaves.

Unfortunately for me, his sword splintered my shield, leaving me open to his strikes. Within moments I was backed into a corner. It was then that I noticed Sir Oreius and their majesties observing my sparring session.

Kanell kept swinging, and I kept parrying. I looked around, trying to make use of my surroundings. There was a stone projecting slightly from the wall, about a foot above the ground. That was just what I needed.

I blocked the centaur's swing, and leaped onto the stone. Using it as a jump-point, I leapt into the air, slashing downwards as I did so. Kanell blocked my strike, but I cleared him, and landed in the open courtyard.

I looked over at my audience. Celer, Jaer, Jaerin, Oreius, and the Kings were watching my duel with Kanell, and seemed rather proud of my getting out of a tight corner. Unfortunately, this momentary distraction was just what Kanell needed, and before I knew it, I was lying on the ground, my sword several feet away.

"That was a good move, Sir Martin. Just remember to keep your mind on your opponent." The Swordmaster offered me a hand, and helped me up.

Over the next four weeks I joined in the training at Cair Paravel, and learned many new tactics and talents. I also discovered a great deal about Peter and Edmund. Peter was brave and daring -to the point of recklessness, in fact- and he would attempt anything to protect his kingdom and family. Edmund was just as deadly in battle, but he tended to be more careful, balancing out Peter's offensive daring with his own reserve. They truly fulfilled the injunction of "Back to back and side to side, each his brother's shield".

In addition, I learned the geography of the castle, and of the land in general. My duties were simple enough to perform. When my section of the guard was on duty, I stayed near Queen Lucy. When off duty, I was free to do as I liked. A heavenly existence, surrounded by new friends and kindness on all sides. There were parties and feasts and fetes nearly every night at the Cair. It is easy to see that Narnia is the seat of Aslan's grace.

One morning the Queens decided to go on a tour of Narnia, while the weather was still warm enough to do so. The day of our departure I was in the stable, saddling Arod, when the Queen Valiant spoke to me.

"What a lovely horse." "Aye, my Queen. And a faithful companion for miles of travel." She stepped over, and patted Arod's neck.

"Sir Martin, we are maying and picnicking, not going to war. Please do not carry your sword." I kneeled down checking Arod's shoes, and replied, "My apologies your majesty, but I promised your royal brother King Edmund that I would remain armed at all times. Indeed, as one of your guard, it is my duty."

"You should never have made such a silly promise. We are in the heartland of Narnia. There is no need to carry your sword." I looked up, and she smiled. "As you wish Queen Lucy."

As we rode out an hour later, I contented myself that I had kept my word to the Lady of the Vial. I was not carrying my sword; it was wrapped up in my bedroll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My section of the guard consisted of a panther named Wilkins, a satyr named Alimus, and a pair of hawks, Silvertalon and Fleetfeather, the brothers Swiftwing. Besides us, there were Queen Susan's guards, consisting of a hyena called Neville, (the very same hyena who announced me in court a month before) a mouse called Meep, a faun called Mervin and both of the Queens' Ladies-in-Waiting.

We journeyed South and West, meeting all manner of Animals and Creatures along the way. We danced with fauns and dryads. We ate honey the bears offered us. Singing and music and joy was the plan every day, and we stuck to it. When we entered towns we would stay for a few days, and the Queens would make visits, give gifts, and take audiences. During these audiences, Queen Susan showed great skill as a diplomat and peacemaker, and Queen Lucy was always so happy and bright, one could not ignore her. Song and Light they were, bringing joy and happiness everywhere they went.

Each night, whether in a town, or camping 'neath the stars, Queen Lucy would play her panpipes, Queen Susan would sing, and we would all dance together; if we were in the forest, the local dryads and fauns would join us.

We were a fortnight out from Cair Paravel when we stopped in a clearing to make camp. There was a stream nearby, and the Queens wished to bathe. We set up the tents, and waited for the Queens and their ladies to return.

I was beginning to worry when I heard a scream. I turned to see a dryad running towards me- followed by two heavily armed men. As I reached to my hip I remembered my promise. I quickly snatched a stick off of the ground, and as the first man came at me, bashed him in the head.

I quickly stooped and picked up his scimitar. As the second man came at me, I swung for his head. He ducked under the blow, and slashed at my knees, slashing right across the caps.

I spun round and landed on my back as he kept swinging at me, my parries weaker after each blow. The fellow was just about to run me through when Wilkins leaped onto him. He never stood a chance.

I tried to stand- and abruptly slammed down onto my knees, aggravating the already near-paralyzing wound. "Damn these knees," I muttered under my breath. Mervin and the dryad, called Greenleaf hurried over. "Sir Martin, I must examine your knees." She motioned to Mervin, and before I knew it, the faun had me pinned down. "Water and bandages, quickly!" I vainly struggled against the faun's grip. "Let me go! Let me up blast it all! There is no time for this!" Mervin tightened his grip. "Martin, you can hardly walk. You're no good to their majesties half dead." As Greenleaf bathed and examined my wound, she let out a little cry. "Sir Martin, he's cut the tendons clean through!"

Just as I'd feared. Every moment we delayed, the kidnappers got farther and farther away. I would not let them have the luxury of a long head start. "Get me the brothers Swiftwing!" A few moments later, Silvertalon and Fleetfeather flew over. "Sir Martin?" "Fleetfeather, fly at once to Cair Paravel and tell their majesties what has happened. Tell them the kidnappers are moving North-West, that I am in pursuit, and will mark the trail behind us. Silvertalon, Captain Xati has an outpost a few miles South of here. Hurry and bring her back to the camp."

In moments the hawks were in the air, and out of sight. I looked at Greenleaf. "How soon can I walk?" "Sir Martin, this will take months to heal even if you are given proper care and rest. If not..." She left her sentence hanging ominously. Alimus walked up, bearing the Queen's gifts. "Thank you Alimus. I'll take care of those. You take Wilkins, Meep and Neville. Return to camp and pack it up. Please have Arod saddled and ready."

The Satyr nodded and and hurried off towards the clearing, followed by the others. I carefully placed Queen Susan's horn in my satchel, before looking at Queen Lucy's cordial. Then it hit me.

"Greenleaf, give me one drop of the Queen's cordial." Both the faun and the dryad gaped at me in shock. "But Sir Martin.." I cut her off before she could finish. "I know the penalty for using one of Father Christmas's gifts unbidden, and I will gladly pay it, but there is no other way. Please." She looked at me sadly. Carefully, reverently, she took the cordial from my hand, and let one drop fall onto my tongue.

I immediately felt a fire-like warmth flowing through my veins, and, within seconds, I felt my knees healing, the tendons joining, the flesh and skin knitting, leaving only scars. As I stood up, Greenleaf handed me the cordial, and I placed it in my satchel.

I stepped over to the bank, and withdrew the banner. "Come on then. Back to camp."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

When we arrived back at the clearing, everything was packed. I immediately went to my bedroll, withdrew my sword, and hung it at my hip.

A few minutes later, Captain Xati came galloping through the trees, followed by three centaurs and a half-dozen fauns. She halted before me, and gave me a look that asked a hundred questions at once.

"Their majesties and their ladies were bathing nearby. They've been kidnapped. Greenleaf was the only one who escaped. The kidnappers left this banner planted on the bank of the stream; Aslan only knows why. Do you recognize it?"

She took the flag from me and examined it. "I do not recognize it. I have heard that there are lands West of Calormen."

"That explains the scimitars. It would also explain their path West." Xati raised an eyebrow. "How so, Sir Martin?" I pulled my map out of my saddlebags. "Look here. If they want to go South without being noticed by the Archenlanders they would have to skirt 'round their Western border. From there, they could make for the Great Oasis, and thence South or South-West."

"That makes sense. When shall we follow?" I was taken aback at the question. "Captain, surely that is your decision."

"No, Sir Martin, you are the knight. It is yours to decide."

That certainly put things in a new light. I had expected to be a subordinate on this expedition, and now I learned that the fate of my Queens, and many of my good Cousins lay in large part, in my hands.

"Have you marked the path here?"

"I ordered Silvertalon to follow us with the slower soldiers. They'll mark the way behind us for the Kings to follow."

"Then let us waste no time, they've already had too long a start. We'll leave the baggage here. Wilkins, you're the best tracker present. Lead the way!"

In a few moments we were off, following the tracks left by the marauders. Aslan help me, I would catch them, no matter the cost.

Day and night we followed their trail, without sleep, barely eating. The fifth day out, Xati took me to one side.

"Sir Martin, it is nearly dark. We've been four nights without sleep. We must rest if we are to continue. We've all lost strength these past days. You yourself can hardly ride. The Queens need us to have the strength to fight when we reach them."

I sighed. I knew she was right. All of us were half-dead. "Very well Xati. One night's sleep and a good meal."

I nearly collapsed as I dismounted. I got Arod's saddle off, gave him some water, and a light rub-down, and threw myself down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

I awoke at dawn. After a light breakfast, we started after them again. We were just West of Lantern Waste. We'd been going at a good pace all morning, but Wilkins suddenly stopped. I dismounted and joined the panther.

"What is it Wilkins? Is something wrong?"

He turned to me, distress in his eyes.

"Sir Martin, the trail ends here."

I blinked. "Ends here?"

"Yes, Sir Martin. There are no tracks and no scent."

I fell on my knees so hard they must have bled. "Aslan's **MANE**!" I dug my hands into the dirt in fury and despair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Even as hope died in my heart, I closed my eyes and prayed.

"Oh, Aslan. Please."

Even as the words left my lips I felt peace wash over me. I stood up, and looked around. My companions seemed despondent. Xati walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was then that a robin redbreast flew over to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes good Cousin?"

"What are you looking for?"

As I looked into the robin's eye, I saw not only kindness, but genuine concern.

"The Queens have been kidnapped. Why do you ask? Did you see someone?"

"Two days ago a large group of mounted men passed by here. Among them were many dryads. I did not see Their Majesties, but they may have been among them. They were moving North and West. My mate followed them. The party turned due South thirty miles West of here."

My heart leapt into my throat. "_Thank you Aslan." _"Good cousin, I cannot thank you enough." The robin launched himself into the air singing gaily.

I turned to others. "What are you waiting for? Let's move!"

I have never known thirty miles that passed more quickly. With hope returned to our hearts, we pressed on with renewed vigour.

To our delight, once they turned South the trail began again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Day gave way to night, and still the tracks lead on. I kept wondering if they might not be around the next bend, waiting for us in ambush. If they had taken the time to cover their tracks, they must have known that they were being followed.

I said as much to Xati, who replied,

"Yes, that is sensible. But perhaps they think their covering their tracks threw us off the scent? If so, they would hardly set an ambush."

"Who knows, they may feel secure enough to ease their pace."

"If they are so foolish, they'll pay for it."

There was a steely look in her eye. Xati was a loyal friend, and could be just as ruthless as Kanell in a pinch.

As we continued West, we crossed the border into Archenland. We saw no towns or settlements. As I'd assumed, the kidnappers thought it worth their while to avoid being noticed. Every so often, we would stop for the night, and one of us would try to find a town or house to buy supplies from.

Rations got smaller, belts got tighter, but we kept on with a dogged resolve. After a fort-night, we reached the Great Desert. Fortunately, we had stopped in a town the night before, and purchased a large amount of water.

I pulled Xati aside, and said,

"The Great Oasis is the next stop for water, so following them there should be simple enough. Where they'll go from there, I don't know."

"Even if they stop at the Great Oasis the water they get there won't last them for very long. They'll probably stop in Calormen to buy supplies."

"Unless they can get supplies elsewhere."

"Which is why we stick to their tracks."

"And if we run out of supplies?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

We kept on, resting only when absolutely necessary. The heat, that awful heat, was accompanied by a dryness I had never known before. It felt as though there was no moisture in the air. No matter how much I drank I still could not remove the dust from my throat. The others suffered too, the centaurs especially. Poor brave Creatures that they were, they doggedly refused to abandon their armour.

The nights were cold; terribly cold. Whenever we stopped, I would unsaddle Arod, give him his feed, (which was dwindling daily) and then lean against my saddle, wrapped up in my bedroll.

"Sir Martin?"

"Hm? What is it Wilkins?"

"Can't sleep either can you?"

"No. No, I can't. I keep worrying. About their Majesties. About Silvertalon. About King Edmund and King Peter. How far behind are they? How far ahead are the bandits? A hundred-and-one questions enter my mind at the same time, and for every one of them, I have but the same poor answer: 'I don't know'."

"Whatever happens Sir Martin, you needn't worry about the Queens. They are blessed by Aslan. All will be well."

"You really believe that, don't you Wilkins?"

"We have nothing, if not belief. They, and we, are between His paws."

"I suppose you're right Wilkins. It's odd, for the past few nights I've had this tune stuck in my head. It's odd, I've never heard it before, and yet, there is, exactly the same every night, echoing in my dreams."

"Well, I've plenty of time. Let's hear it."

"Just Shield and Magnificent Sword,

Gentle Jewel and Valiant Song,

to make wrongs right,

to heal the hurts.

Bright as day, or dark as night,

He gave Song and Jewel,

to make wrongs right,

to heal the hurts.

Broken or despairing hearts He shall revive,

to save the Song, and keep the Jewel,

to make wrongs right,

to heal the hurts.

He gives the Song her tune and the Jewel her beauty,

to save them both He sends the Cordial-taker

to make wrongs right,

to heal the hurts.

When he roars, 'tis a death nell,

yet when he breathes, all shall be well.

He makes wrongs right,

and heals all hurts."

Wilkins looked at me gravely.

"It seems the Lion has given you a sign, Martin. There's no mistaking the 'Gentle Jewel and Valiant Song'; they are the Queens. "Just Shield and Magnificent Sword" would be the Kings. 'He' must be Aslan."

"That makes sense. But who is this Cordial-taker?

"It sounds like a title. Like Peter Wolfsbane, Edmund of the How, Oreius Heydensrun, or Jaerin Farsight. Such titles are given in remembrance of a great deed performed, or service done. But I have no memory of anyone with the title Cordial-taker.

"There are many cordials in the world, and many people have taken them. It could be anyone. I guess we should try and sleep on it."

Wilkins nodded, and lay down next to me.

"_Ah, faithful friend. Thank Aslan for people such as you."_

As the welcome unconsciousness of sleep enveloped me I could have sworn I saw a yellow mane above me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_Something seems a little off in this chapter. I can't quite put my finger on it. If you have any ideas, please, I'd love to hear them!

-AoR


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning was uneventful. We ate and hurried onwards, just as we had for the better part of a month. Every day seemed hotter than the last, if such a thing were possible. Water ran short, but we kept on. Thank Aslan for the cacti scattered about the otherwise barren landscape.

The bandits were in their own element now, and every day their tracks seemed harder to follow. Whether this was because of some wind sweeping through the desert each night, or the bandits' own skill, it's irritating beyond belief, especially to Wilkins.

One evening, Xati came over to me, where I was giving Arod his first proper rubdown in four days.

"Sir Martin? There is something you need to see."

"Alright _Captain _Xati."

"Sir Martin, I asked you to address me informally."

"And I agreed on condition that you drop the 'Sir' in front of my name."

"Point taken. Now, come to the top of this dune. It gives a clear view of Tehishbaan."

"Tehishbaan? That is twenty miles away, at least. Thank Aslan it's a clear night."

"Wilkins' scouting party followed the tracks to within six miles of the city."

It was then that the obvious struck me full across the face.

'_Tehishbaan. They're stopping in Tehishbaan. Does Rabadash know about this? Ridiculous yes, and foolish certainly, but not stupid. Rabadash knew what the Kings' would do if he were involved in anything that threatened the Queens.'_

Unless... Perhaps he allowed it out of fear. But fear of what? Of whom? Too many questions unanswered. However many questions were running through my head, once fact was clearer than crystal: The thieves were within reach at last.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!"

I turned towards our camp when Xati grabbed me by the arm.

"We are waiting for daylight Martin."

"Why? The troops have the strength!"

"Imagine the stir it would cause. A Narnian war party bursting into a Calormene town in the dead of night."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. My heart sank, hoping that dawn would be soon enough. Aloud, I simply agreed.

"I see what you mean. Besides, in the dark we wouldn't be able to see friend from foe."

It irked me that we had to wait 'til morning, but there was the awful chance that innocent people -the Queens in particular- might be hurt in the confusion.

"Dawn then. I will wait no longer."

Xati nodded, and we made our way back to camp. Come dawn, we would save the Queens, or die in the attempt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

There was no way to conceal our presence from the raiders; the stretch of desert between our camp and Tehishbaan was completely flat. I decided to split our forces. Xati would take in half on the right, I'd circle around and lead the other half in on the left. It was a simple plan, but it had it's advantages. Blow for blow, Narnian troops are easily the best on earth, and forcing the kidnappers to split their troops between two points would help to even the odds.

Xati came up to me a half hour before dawn.

"I'm ready to move when you are."

I nodded, and she smacked me firmly on the back of the head before galloping off to the right. As the sun rose over the horizon, the buglers sounded the charge, and in we went.

My group consisted of Wilkins, Mervin, Greenleaf, two centaurs, and three fauns, while Xati took Alimus, Neville, Meep, and the rest of her patrol.

The minutes passed, and we grew closer to Tehishbaan. 2,000 yards. 1,500 yards. 1,000 yards. At 500 yards, the raiders tried their aim with some arrows, and winged one of the fauns. 300 yards. The gap kept closing. An arrow whizzed past my head. 50 yards. Then, with a great crash, we leapt over an improvized barricade, and flung ourselves into the middle of them.

Swords slashed, axes swung, shields bashed, and limbs cracked. Leaping, ducking, and hacking became my world, as I fell in the warrior's rhythm.

Before I knew it, they were falling back, towards what was appeared to be another barricade. They turned and ran, and I followed them, with Wilkins just behind.

Unfortunately, that was just what they'd wanted. The barricade lay in the middle of a narrow street, with houses on either side. Those houses had archers posted in the windows, and I'd walked right into them.

"Fall back! It's a trap! Get to cover!"

One of the centaurs fell; the others turned to run while I covered the retreat. I felt a hot pain rip through my left shoulder as an arrow passed through it. I threw myself 'round the street corner just as several arrows embedded themselves in the dirt street behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I crouched against one of the houses, and pushed the arrow the rest of the way through. Fortunately for me, the arrow was not poisoned, and the head did not have a curved barb. It hurt terribly, but the blades, while razor sharp, were at least straight. I bound my handkerchief over the wound, and concerned myself with the enemy's position in the street.

Xati galloped up and gave me the news.

"Martin! We've routed them! What happened to your shoulder?"

"It's a trifle. Flesh wound, nothing more. Listen, I need you to circle around, and hit that street from the side. Can you do that?"

Xati shook her head.

"I've already tried that. That street has no run-offs. There's not even a way in the back- it's a dead end. They're in a perfect fortress."

"I was afraid of that. A frontal attack would be murder. How much time do you think we've got?"

"I don't know. We can't afford to leave the Queens in their hands."

"Indeed. What's your butcher's bill?"

"Mainly scratches. One broken limb."

"Good. We need a distraction. Something to keep them occupied until we can find a way in."

We both thought for a moment, before Xati exclaimed,

"Single combat! I could challenge their leader to single combat!"

"There's only one flaw in that plan. I need you to superintend the search for a way into their fortress. I'll challenge him to a single combat."

"But your shoulder-"

"Will be fine. Send in one of the fauns with something white."

It took some time, but we finally managed to procure a scrap of white cloth, and sent Mervin in with the challenge. After about five minutes, he came back with the enemy's response.

"He accepts. You're to meet him in the town square, and guarantee safe conduct to and from there. Bring your weapon of choice."

"Well, this should be fun. I suppose you'll come along as my second?"

"Of course."

"Right then. Xati, I'll buy you all the time I can. Find a way in."

She nodded grimly, and galloped away.

"_Lion help me."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mervin and I proceeded to the town square. The kidnappers had a formidable leader in charge. His face was finely sculpted, and I should say he was in his late thirties or early forties. His carriage was proud, confident, and graceful. He had a scimitar at his side, and carried a mace in his right hand. On his left arm he bore a shield, with the face of Tash emblazoned on it. He strode forward to the middle of the square, motioning for his second to stay back. I motioned for Mervin to do the same.

"Are you the issuer of this challenge?"

"I am."

"And you lead the party that pursued us?"

"Yes."

"Then I give you this chance to withdraw. You are an honorable and crafty foe, and I respect that."

"And their Majesties? I could hardly leave without them after following them so far."

"No. I have taken them in the name of Tash, and in the name of Tash they remain."

"And I have come in the name of Aslan to set them free, and Aslan trumps Tash."

"Then you choose death!"

I barely had time to dodge before the mace came past my head. I brought my sword down on his shield, and ducked again as he swung the mace over my head. I managed to catch his next swing on the blade of my sword, caught the head of it on the quillion (cross-guard), and flung it across the square. Unfortunately, this action tore the clotted blood along my wounded shoulder, which began to bleed again.

Before I could blink his scimitar was out. He slashed towards my chest, I caught it on my sword, but he slammed his shield into my face. I tasted blood on my lips.

My shoulder was throbbing so badly that I couldn't use my left arm. He beat my guard down, and forced me toward the fountain in the middle of the square. My legs went out from under me, and pushed me against the side of the fountain.

"How do you like your precious Lion now?"

His teeth were clenched in a snarl, barbaric and hate-filled. I pulled both of my legs back, and kicked him in the gut with all the strength I had. He fell back, and I climbed up onto the side of the fountain. He came at me hard, and I leapt aside. He tried to catch himself, but pitched over the edge, and into the fountain.

Breath sucked into my lungs; sweat poured down my brow. The reprieve bought by my foe's clumsiness was short. He was soon up again, and I felt blood stream into my eyes as the pommel of his scimitar smashed hard into my forehead.

Blinded and stumbling, I swung hard at my foe, only to find, to my astonishment, that my blow had struck true. He lay upon the ground before me, clutching his chest and gritting his teeth.

"You have fought well, Narnian. You may kill me, if you like."

I shook my head and turned away, ripping part of my tabard to bind my forehead. I felt something connect hard with my back as I fell forward. I barely had time to put out my hands, which were soon bleeding from the impact. I rolled onto my back just in time to see my enemy standing above me.

"Fool! Your mercy shall be your death!"

He knelt over me, knife poised above my eye, ready to drive the blow home.

Suddenly, he fell forward with a cry, landing almost on top of me, with an arrow protruding from his back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I blinked several times, only to see two figures standing over me. One of them was Mervin. The other was my foe's companion, grasping a bow in his left hand.

Mervin helped me into a sitting position, while the Calorman introduced himself.

"My name is Haleth. That man was my master. He was a cruel one. Compassion was not in his character. You are a better man than he."

I smiled grimly, and nodded my thanks.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

I winced as Mervin re-wrapped the wound on my forehead. Haleth sat down beside me in a friendly manner.

"You came here to rescue the Queens and their ladies?"

"Yes. Are they safe?"

"They were when I saw them last. It was yesterday noon. They are bearing it bravely. I gave them what little comfort I could. They have been given just enough food and water to keep them alive. My master intended to take them to the Great Temple in Tashbaan. They would have been considered a great sacrifice."

The horror of the images that came before my mind's eye is indescribable. The thought of their Majesties being lain upon the red-hot arms of the idol of Tash was enough to make my blood freeze within my veins.

"We need to get them out safely."

"I know a way in. There is a trapdoor in the cellar of one of the houses. It connects with a tavern a few blocks away. It leads directly to the chamber where their Majesties are being held. They've improvised a cell there, in a little barred area across the room from the secret entrance."

It was then that Xati came up at a full gallop.

"Martin! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just some bruises, that's all."

She eyed Haleth warily.

"And him?"

"He saved my life. He also knows a way in. I doubt it would work for the centaurs, but if we can get the fauns and myself in, we could get the Queens out from the rear while you keep them occupied in front."

"It's risky."

"We knew it was risky when we left Narnia. Risky has rather become the norm, m'dear."

"Right then. What's the plan?

* * *

><p>"Su?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Peter and Edmund will find us?"

"Soon Lu. They'll never give up on us. Never, never, never."

The Gentle Queen hugged her sister tightly as the guard paced back and forth, occasionally turning to observe his prisoners in their makeshift cell. I must say, for all they'd been through, the Queens were holding up magnificently. They were exhausted, under-fed, and dirty. Their dresses had been ripped in several places, and their hair hung wild and loose about their shoulders. Their lovely faces were haggard and drawn, and Lucy's eyes were red with crying.

Of all the things that stuck out to me as I watched impatiently through the observation hole in the hidden door, it was that Lucy had not asked "if" her brothers would come; she had only asked "when". Valiant fitted her perfectly.

"Quiet," the guard snarled. "Another word out of either of you, and I'll whip you both within an inch of your lives!"

My blood boiled as I waited for the sounds of battle that would signal the beginning of Xati's diversion. Thankfully, I had not long to wait. The horn rang out, and Narnia's battle-cry echoed through the halls. The brute of a guard turned to look out the door. That was the one moment I needed. I sprang out, grasped his mouth, and slit his throat before he could cry out. Haleth grabbed the guard's keys and let the Queens out. Queen Susan stared at him incredulously before turning her gaze upon me.

"Martin?"

"I've no time to explain. Hurry, follow the tunnel! Go!"

Mervin guided their majesties out while Haleth helped me lock and barricade both doors. We then scrambled through the tunnel, and out into the town square. Xati was waiting with the horses.

"The troops have orders to disengage as soon as I give the signal."

"Then give it, by all means."

Xati gave a blast on her horn as Mervin and I helped the Queens mount. It was a mad dash down the narrow streets toward the desert. The raiders were just behind us. They had fresh mounts, and before long the were gaining on us considerably.

"Blast it! We'll never outrun them!"

I pulled Arod to a halt and dismounted.

"Go on Xati! Get them safe away!"

"Are you mad? If you stay, I stay!"

"Someone has to get the Queens to safety, and I'm in no condition to flee quickly. Go now!"

Xati looked at me with sad eyes.

"Lion protect you Martin."

I nodded grimly, and drew my sword. Wilkins padded up next to me.

"I've followed you this far, and you can't hold them off alone. The Queens will need all the time they can get."

I gave him a strong pat on the back as we both turned to face the oncoming horde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I rather envision their majesties refusing to leave Martin behind with such stubbornness that Xati would have to take them forcibly, but I wasn't sure how to write that in and keep momentum. Any ideas?

**-AoR**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Calormen onslaught was terrible. Wilkins went for the horses; I went for the riders. Duck, slash, parry, stab, leap. I fell into the familiar rhythm, only to find my shoulder unwilling. I ignored it. A big fellow with a flail came charging at me. I dove under him, spun 'round, and cut him across the spine. My breath was coming in terribly dry, short gasps. My lungs felt as though they would burst. It was then that Wilkins gave a yell.

"Martin! Look out!"

I turned and saw the horse cantering towards me. I flung myself out of the way, and caught the reins.

"Easy boy! Easy!"

The horse calmed enough for me to mount him, and I seized my chance.

"Wilkins! Run!"

Even as Wilkins turned and flew across the sands, I felt a rope pass over my head, and around my body. I hit the ground painfully, and coughed a mixture of sand and blood out of my mouth. One of the Calormenes kicked me onto my back.

"Have you anything to say before you die?"

"Aslan saves His own."

The fellow caught me up in a red rage, and screamed into my face,

"Do not speak of that foul demon! Kill him!"

I could have sworn that I heard a Narnian horn before blackness engulfed me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Will he recover?"

"I can't say. He's lost a lot of blood, and he's torn a muscle in his shoulder."

"You must help him! He saved our lives!"

"I'm sure she's doing all she can Greenleaf."

I twisted my head over to the right. Scarlet. Scarlet cloth. I moved my head back to the left. More cloth. I moved it to the left. Ah! That explained the voices. A beaver, a dryad, and Queen Lucy were standing next to a small table covered in medicines and bandages, and I was lying on a soft bed in a healer's tent. I sat half-way up, and tried to speak.

"You needn't worry on my account. I feel-"

I got nothing else out because both Lucy and Greenleaf tried to hug me at the same time, resulting in my hitting the bed rather hard.

"You're awake!"

"For the moment, Your Majesty, though I may not be if you keep squeezing so tightly!"

They both let go, and glanced at each other sheepishly before they began laughing uncontrollably. It was music to my ears.

"Really, I'm sorry Martin, but you can't blame us! We're just so happy to see you well!"

"I'm glad to be well. I don't suppose you've found your cordial yet, have you? It's in my saddle-bags along with Queen Susan's horn."

"Thank you Martin! I'll be right back!"

Before I understood quite what she was doing, Lucy had flown from the tent, presumably to get her cordial. The beaver, who had been observing up 'til now stepped up, and asked me a few questions.

"How does your head feel?"

"Like it's being pounded with a hammer."

"That is to be expected. What of your shoulder?"

"It aches, but nothing terrible."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"I suppose I am a little."

The beaver motioned to Greenleaf.

"Hurry and get Sir Martin some vittles!"

Greenleaf smiled and hurried off to wherever it was they were keeping the food. A few moments later, Lucy returned.

"Here. Open your mouth."

"Nay, my Lady. I've taken it once already. I can recover without the cordial this time."

Lucy's face darkened.

"What do you mean Martin?"

"When you were first kidnapped, you dropped the cordial. One of the raiders cut the tendons in my knees clean through. I never would have found you without it."

"But don't you know the punishment for unauthorised use of one of the Gifts?"

"I do."

"You would risk banishment just to save Susan and me?"

"Was that not the whole point of the oath I swore in service to Your Majesties? I would die for you a hundred times over. Banishment is nothing. Not when I know that you and your sister are safe. Duty is mine. The consequences are Aslan's."

She gazed at me with sad eyes, for a moment that seemed an age.

"Thank you Martin."

I kissed her hand before she turned and left the tent.

* * *

><p>"Fleetfeather arrived two days after the attack. Peter and I set out after you two hours later, with Fleetfeather guiding the way. After we picked up Xati's markers it wasn't hard to find you."<p>

"I must say, your timing is impeccable Kind Edmund. Another few moments..."

"-And we would have been too late."

The Just King and I were enjoying evening tea (or in his case coffee) together, two days away from Cair Paravel. My shoulder had stopped aching, and my head was nearly healed. Edmund and I had become fast friends over the past week and a half. We'd set a slow pace on the return journey, now the need for haste was past. It was a magnificent caravan, and the food was delicious, as all Narnian cuisine tends to be.

"I've been thinking about what will happen once we reach the Cair."

"As have I."

"I'm certain extenuating circumstances will result in a lenient sentence."

"We both know that they can't. The penalty for the cordial is set, and leniency is not allowed by law."

Edmund nodded sadly.

Two days later, we rode through the main gate of the Cair, and I was lead to the dungeons by two apologetic fauns.

"We'll bring you some breakfast in the morning. The trial is set for Noonday."

As the door closed behind them, I felt a sinking feeling in my chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Sir Martin of Terebinthia, you are charged with the unauthorized use of one of their Majesties' Christmas Gifts. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

Shouts erupted throughout the room, and the judge, an elderly and bespectacled faun, nearly broke his gavel before he had quieted the spectators.

"Another outburst like that, and I shall clear the courtroom."

With this, he looked over at the jury, and squinted at them through his spectacles.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the defendant admit his guilt with his own voice, and of his own volition. What is your finding?"

The foreman stood and addressed the bench.

"We find the defendant guilty of the unauthorized use of one of their Majesties' Christmas Gifts."

The leopard reclaimed his seat, and we all waited to hear the judge's sentence.

"The defendant will stand."

I complied with the utmost speed.

"In any other case such as this, the penalty would be banishment from the Kingdom of Narnia, and all of Her domains, upon pain of death. However, as the gift so misused was the healing cordial of Queen Lucy, I find that a sterner punishment is in order.

You, Martin of Terebinthia, are to be stripped of your title as a member of Her Majesty's Order of the Vial. In addition, both of the limbs which were healed by this misuse of the cordial are to be removed. After this has been carried out, you will have four days to leave the kingdom upon pain of death."

Such a silence filled the room that I scarcely dared to breath, lest the noise make a disturbance. His honour banged the gavel.

"Bailiff, take him away. His sentence is to be carried out at dawn."

I fell into a daze after that, and didn't snap out of it until King Edmund came to visit me in my cell.

"I am sorry Martin. I had hoped for a lighter sentence, in spite of it all. I have however, made sure that only your left leg will be amputated. It isn't much, but it is better than nothing. Once they've bandaged your leg, come to the royal library. Peter and I will have a prosthetic leg and all the supplies you shall need to make it safely to Archenland. I have also prepared a letter to King Lune, explaining the case, and requesting that he would take you in. I have no doubt he will, but in either case you will be provided amply with money. We may not be able to reverse what will happen in the morning, but we can at least make sure you have all the necessities of life. Anything less would be a great injustice to you. I only wish we could do more."

Tears welled in my eyes as I grasped his outstretched hand in both of my own.

"Thank you."

"My sisters owe you their lives, Martin. If there is ever anything I can do on your behalf, you need only send word."

With this he turned, and walked out. As he did so, I felt some small hope rekindle in my heart.

"_Aslan, thy will be done._"

The next morning, I was lead into the courtyard, and tied to a chair set upon a scaffold. A large crowd had gathered to see the criminal and his punishment. I suspect that every chambermaid, stable boy, and cook's assistant was missing from their duties that morning. All Four of their majesties weren't present, which was, in essence, a pocket veto.

"Sir Martin of Terebinthia, of the Most Noble Order of the Vial, you are hereby stripped of your title, rank, and of all privileges, rights, and entitlements associated with them."

I nodded sadly.

"Are you ready for the second part of your punishment?"

I nodded again, and the bailiff motioned for two fauns, who had been standing at the base of the scaffold. They brought forward a stool, and had me rest my leg on it. One of them was carrying a saw, which he handed to the bailiff. They then proceeded to hold me down.

I clenched my teeth in readiness as the bailiff leveled the saw above my leg. Just before the blade met my flesh, a voice rang out through the courtyard.

"Stop!"

All eyes turned towards the voice. My eyes widened as I saw King Edmund come bounding down the steps of the Cair, three at a time, towards the scaffold.

He leapt up the stairs and onto the scaffold, and then, in a clear voice, and for all to hear, he proclaimed,

"Narnians! Hear me! Martin of Terebinthia is not guilty! Our Royal Sister, Queen Lucy, has given him permission, by law, to use her cordial, dating from the beginning of the reign of the Four, until the day of his death!"

Cheers rang through the courtyard, as the bailiff cut my bonds, and King Edmund lead me off the scaffold, and into the Cair's library.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We entered the library to find Peter, Susan, Lucy, Xati, Wilkins and Jaer waiting for us.

"I am heartily glad to see you well!"

Wilkins gave me such a hug as only a panther can, while Xati cuffed my head with such force that I saw stars. Jaer grasped my hand in a grip that would have crushed iron, smiling all the while.

After this blessed greeting, I knelt before Queen Lucy, and kissed her hand.

"I cannot thank you enough!"

"Edmund thought of it," she declared humbly. "And anyway, what did you expect me to do? My sister and I owe you our lives. It would have been the basest treachery and the grossest ingratitude to let them punish you while it lay in may power to prevent it. Especially as the 'crime' you committed was on our behalf."

Queen Susan nodded her agreement, while Peter gave me a hearty pat on the back.

"Well Lu, it looks like you'll have to knight our friend all over again."

She smiled. "I would not be opposed to that."

Two days later, I knelt before Queen Lucy in the throne room, as a large group of spectators, including my old companions, looked on.

I was dressed in full armour, and my tabard bore the crest of the Order; a golden vial, with dagger behind, upon a field of dark crimson.

I felt her sword tap my shoulders, and then came the command:

"Arise, Sir Martin Cordial-taker, of the Most Noble Order of the Vial."

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Well, KoV has come to an end. I do however, have a sequel in the works, and hope to have the first chapter or two posted within the month. Many thanks to all of you who read, commented, or reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this little tale of mine, and look forward to seeing you again for Martin's next adventure.**

**Regards,**

**-AoR**


End file.
